Raíces
by Schala S
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma sienten culpa por no haber podido ayudar a Trunks del futuro en su lucha contra Black y Zamasu. Lo sucedido desata, en ambos, la necesidad de reencontrarse física y emocionalmente en otra instancia de sus vidas, una muy distinta a la del inicio de su relación. Repasando el pasado y el presente, ¿qué sucederá con su familia a futuro? Vegeta x Bulma ¡Capítulo I UP!


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **«A veces, se conoce a alguien de pronto y lo pone todo en peligro, el orden y el equilibrio».**

(Lesley Glaister, _No me mires_ )

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Algún día tendrás hijos, Príncipe —dijo el Rey desde su trono en tono calmo, pero convencido—, y ellos serán nuestro futuro.

—¿Nuestro futuro? —preguntó el pequeño arrodillado ante el trono, como una hoja en blanco en la cual se empiezan a plasmar, apenas, los primeros trazos.

—Por supuesto, pues tus hijos serán quienes mantengan viva, en su lucha, toda la lucha que nosotros libramos y libraremos.

»Serán, tus hijos, el resultado de nuestra victoria.

* * *

 **RAÍCES**

* * *

—los cimientos de un sentir—

* * *

 **I**

* * *

 **H** abiéndose marchado los demás, habiéndose retirado Trunks a su cuarto y los padres de ella a la cocina, Bulma y Vegeta se hallaron solos en el balcón-terraza de la monstruosa Corporación Cápsula, ella sentada ante la mesa, él de pie. Atardecía en la Capital del Oeste; avanzaba el tiempo, un minuto quedaba en la historia al llegar el siguiente, y el paisaje representaba, inclemente, lo inevitable.

Trunks del futuro no había salvado su realidad y se había marchado a otra para siempre.

Bulma sonreía, como siempre, pues en ella jamás será común la angustia en las facciones. Sin embargo, en su gesto se encapsulaban una variable de sentimientos que no eran felicidad, no precisamente. Más bien, se sentía nostálgica.

Le dolía mucho la conclusión de la batalla contra Black y Zamasu, la cual había presenciado en vivo y en directo, ya no lejos, a salvo junto a los demás, sino en medio de todo el caos de la sangre y la oscuridad. Nadie se lo iba a tener que contar nunca; lo había visto con sus propios ojos, había contemplado y sentido en cada minúsculo recoveco de su ser el dolor, la angustia y la injusticia ante la «justicia» que tan deplorables dioses habían dictaminado, un destino inmerecido para todos, pero sobre todo para el Trunks del futuro, que tan incansablemente había luchado por la paz. No era un final apropiado para él; aunque no fuera el Trunks que ella había traído al mundo, seguía siendo su hijo, y que su sangre sufriera tamaños infortunios era, sin más, la nueva definición de aquello que es imposible de soportar.

Suspiró con desgano, rascándose la nuca cual Goku. Los ojos se le dirigieron solos a Vegeta, cruzado de brazos ante la barandilla, de espaldas a ella.

—Qué bonita pareja que hace con Mai, ¿verdad? —dijo Bulma por decir, decidida a distraerse, a olvidar la sensación de injusticia que tan clara había logrado palpar sobre su propia piel—. Creo que serán felices juntos, que Trunks al fin va a poder vivir en paz y recuperar el tiempo. ¡Ya sabes, de seguro es su primera novia y…! —Pronto, Bulma guardó silencio.

Vegeta, un enigma absoluto cuando se hallaba de espaldas, parecía no escucharla.

Bulma pensó en ir hacia él, en buscarle el diálogo por medio de alguna riña infantil, o tal vez besarlo para distraerse junto a él; no se movió un ápice, no al recordar, observando con rotunda fijeza la espalda de su marido, que la injusticia ella la había sentido, pero a él, además, lo había golpeado con puños de acero en cada ataque de Black, Zamasu y la fusión de los dos. Su orgullo estaba herido, de seguro.

Dejarlo solo, conociéndolo, era lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

—Iré a darme una ducha y a descansar. ¡Estoy exhausta, ha sido un día demasiado largo! —Bostezó haciendo más ruido del necesario, riendo en total despreocupación, y se levantó de su asiento—. Te veo luego, Vegeta.

Se marchó sin virar hacia él en ningún momento, avanzando con decisión hacia su cuarto. Al llegar, hizo exactamente lo que dijo que haría: ducha, ritual de cremas, agua termal para cuidar la piel —tenía que regalarle una a Videl, ¡a ver si dejaba de olvidarse!— y, vestida con un pijama más sencillo de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar en la multimillonaria Bulma Brief, se acostó de lado izquierdo de la cama.

Dando la espalda al espacio vacío que simbolizaba a Vegeta, sintiendo el lado derecho frío por su ausencia, sonriendo con nervios notorios, recibió un golpe en el centro de la memoria.

Tocó su vientre: qué inevitable pensar en Trunks aún, en los dos, en el niño travieso y en el hombre sufrido, en esas dos rayas en el test de embarazo posado sobre el mueble del baño cinco minutos después de que vertiera una muestra de orina en él. Dos rayas que nunca había visto con Yamcha por decisión, y que se habían manifestado después de una noche junto a Vegeta. Una sola noche que ni siquiera había sido noche, ¡ja!, porque tuvieron sexo en plena tarde después de pelearse a los gritos en el laboratorio de ella, sin ningún motivo o significado más que el del deseo más carnal, y cuya consecuencia se sucediera por no haber renovado su método anticonceptivo, por no haberse dado la inyección trimestral debido a su separación de Yamcha. Dos rayas que no lograron, por aquel entonces, que sonriera en el primer momento, pues la sorpresa copó su universo.

Nunca había considerado ser madre, jamás se había siquiera imaginado embarazada. ¡Nunca, jamás! Pero qué fácil tocarse el vientre, tomárselo con fuerza al sentir esa sensación distinta en ella, una que quizá sólo se estaba imaginando porque era muy difícil que un embrión de tal vez milímetros de tamaño hiciera sentir su presencia, pero que era tan evidente como la unión entre el cielo y la tierra en el más espléndido horizonte. Qué fácil enamorarse de ese futuro ser con un simple abrazo a su propio vientre, de rodillas en el baño ante dos rayas dibujadas en un cartón que detectaba la gonadotropina coriónica humana en su orina. Qué fácil sentir, entonces, alegría.

Era Bulma Brief, una científica respetada en la comunidad, parte de la familia más rica del mundo, y ya no tenía veinte años: por primera vez, al sentir la presencia que sabía fehacientemente en su interior, supo no sólo que lo quería y que lo tendría, ¡pues podía y quería y nadie se lo iba a prohibir!, sino que se vio del otro lado de la línea.

Ya no sería la hija; sería la madre.

Sonrió no sólo al recordarlo, sino también en el recuerdo: ante las dos rayas en el cartón, sabiendo que dentro de ella crecía aquel ser que, hasta entonces, ignoraba sería lo que más amaría alguna vez, se echó en la cama a disfrutar de la sensación. Juraba que burbujas explotaban dentro de su vientre; quizá era imaginación, sí, pero algo se sentía distinto. Algo lo era, y nadie más que ella lo iba a poder describir.

Cinco semanas de gestación. Luego, vendrían las náuseas, el asco al cigarrillo que había hecho hábito al separarse de Yamcha, los dolores de espalda y las risas nerviosas ante los latidos en medio de una ecografía. ¡Y qué maravilloso poder sonreír al escucharlas aun cuando no terminara de caer en cuenta de nada! Aunque Yamcha ya no estuviera a su lado y la sorpresa se hubiera producido por una noche-no-noche de sexo más urgido que apasionado entre Vegeta y ella luego de una discusión por robots. No había buscado engendrar ese corazón, pero ella era Bulma Brief.

Ella nada podía hacer más que sonreír al escucharlos.

Casi no había disfrutado del embarazo: era la sorpresa la que primaba, aún. Era el extrañamiento unido a la curiosidad que siempre había domado con aplastante autoritarismo su existencia. Era una inocencia sin culpas, una experiencia sin miedos ni reproches. Sería, pensara lo que pensase Vegeta sobre su decisión de tenerlo, el nacimiento del heredero y compañero de todas sus aventuras.

Bulma recordó, sin soltarse el vientre en el presente, lo poco que había pensado en Vegeta al descubrirse embarazada: él se había ido poco después de acostarse con ella, exactamente a la mañana siguiente, seguramente a entrenar aunque ella jamás, incluso hasta el momento, se lo hubiera preguntado. Sólo pasó cada rato libre en su cama, sujetándose el vientre y sonriendo porque sí, hablándole al vientre como si aquel que se gestaba dentro ya hubiera nacido y yaciera dormido en sus brazos. Y qué bello cuando ese vientre dio paso a la confirmación de ese extraño ensueño: Trunks llegó por parto natural luego de un sinfín de insultos de Bulma hacia su partera, y muy malhumorado desde el primer minuto. Era, aunque tenía los ojos de Vegeta, el niño más hermoso del universo.

¡Pues claro, si era de ella!

La sonrisa, al pensarlo, se le borró. Lo hizo cuando se percató de que nada había sido distinto entre la Bulma del futuro y ella, en que a ninguna de las dos le había importado la opinión de Vegeta, pues ningún sentimiento sólido se había consolidado en sus corazones aún. Supo que había tenido el mismo embarazo sorpresivo y delirante, que se había asombrado ante las dos rayas y ante el ceño fruncido de ese bebé malhumorado sólo por ser hijo de Vegeta. Supo lo feliz que ella había sido de tener a Trunks en sus brazos.

Pensar en su muerte a manos de Black, en todos los infortunios que había atravesado hasta ese momento con los androides, en todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar para proteger a su hijo, le deshizo el corazón.

Sonriendo nuevamente, derramó una sola lágrima por ella, gesto que quizá sonaba a poco dada la profundidad de lo que pensaba, pero que en alguien como Bulma simbolizaba el llanto más desgarrador. Lloró la lágrima para honrarla y felicitarla, para decirle que lo había hecho muy bien, que había criado un héroe con más corazón que fuerza, lo cual era mucho decir.

Lloró la lágrima para disculparse por no haber podido ayudar a salvar todo aquello por lo cual ella había luchado.

Suspiró; pronto, se encontró boca arriba en el cuarto en penumbras. Miró hacia el lado de Vegeta y más allá de éste; miró el umbral del final del pasillo del cuarto y se tele-transportó al cuarto que solía ser, decorado distinto, con una única impronta y no dos, y juró ver al viejo Vegeta con la armadura destruida, de regreso luego de su entrenamiento.

Juró escuchar el mismo diálogo suscitado aquella vez:

—Él es Trunks, Vegeta. ¡No vayas a pensar que espero algo de ti, como que te pongas a trabajar y dejes de entrenar tanto, o bien que pases tiempo conmigo o algo así! Puedes quedarte cuanto desees, en serio. Si no tienes a dónde ir…

Una mirada seria, profunda, misteriosa y contundentemente perpetuada por el más pronunciado silencio fue la respuesta, la única, que recibió de él, que se marchó luego de un significativo segundo así, con los ojos fijos no en ella, sino en Trunks.

Esa mirada: otra cosa de la que, incluso teniendo ya consolidada la relación con Vegeta, jamás habían hablado.

Bulma volvió a darle la espalda al lado de la cama que correspondía a Vegeta; al girarse, pensó en Trunks otra vez, en el bebé que había sostenido y en la Bulma que había hecho lo propio con el otro Trunks. Pensó en lo feliz y orgullosa que podía estar por la vida que había vivido en contraposición a la vida de desgracias que la otra Bulma y el otro Trunks habían padecido. Pensó en él, finalmente, en el Trunks sensible y fuerte que había peleado sobre todo con corazón ante Zamasu y Black en tan adverso escenario y con tan pocas posibilidades de ganar. ¿Por qué la suerte había sido tan desequilibrada para los dos? Al cambiar la historia hacía ya tantos años, les había dado una nueva oportunidad a todos. Él le había dado una mejor vida a su contraparte, a ella y a Vegeta, ¡le había dado oportunidad de florecer a la relación entre sus propios padres en otras circunstancias! Y pensar en lo que Piccolo le dijera una vez en el templo de Kamisama mientras Trunks y Vegeta entrenaban en la Habitación del tiempo… ¡Cómo le había idealizado a Vegeta la Bulma del futuro!

—Le dijo a Goku que Vegeta estaba solo y que tú, sin darte cuenta, comenzaste a tomarle cariño —le había explicado Piccolo aquella vez, repasando el diálogo que Trunks y Goku habían tenido a espaldas de todos, menos de sus oídos namekuseijin.

Era verdad que lo veía solo y que algo de cariño le había tomado, si es que «cariño» era la palabra adecuada, ¿pero ese cariño había sido amor?

No, de ninguna manera.

Era cariño como a cualquiera de sus amigos, un cariño más y no distinto, aunque la atracción era inevitable no porque Vegeta fuera bello al más puro estilo de un actor de cine, ya que no lo era, no exactamente; era su atractivo nacido del carisma y personalidad, de la mirada apabullante que tenía y que bien le había heredado a Trunks; era esa mezcla de dolor, furia, secretos y rechazo que, como bien había descubierto con los años, escondía un sufrimiento incalculable. Vegeta tenía todo para ser amado como ella lo amaba ya, pero en ese momento otras necesidades habían triunfado.

Lo curioso, pensó de pronto, era pensar en por qué se había quedado al lado de la Bulma del futuro. ¡Es decir…! En la realidad en la que estaba, Vegeta se había quedado por los androides y por Goku, según entendía. Pero con Goku muerto por la enfermedad del corazón y sin saber de los androides, ¿por qué se había quedado con la Bulma del futuro? Los misterios del amor pocas veces tenían respuesta, pero, al pensarlo, sintió una enorme curiosidad.

Quizá, con la otra Bulma muerta y Trunks del futuro viviendo de prestado en una realidad que no le pertenecía, nunca lo terminaría de saber.

Mientras se lamentaba por ello, encaprichada por la curiosidad, Vegeta entró al cuarto y, como le indicaron los portazos, se encerró en el baño. Bulma escuchó la ducha y cerró los ojos para al fin dormir.

No pudo.

Angustiada detrás de la sonrisa, olvidados el capricho y los misterios del amor, Bulma retornó al principio de todo, de su relación con Vegeta y de todo lo acontecido desde ese sexo compartido: Trunks. El del futuro le había dado una vida más digna a todos; a cambio, lo había perdido todo. Menos Mai y a lo que su presencia podría significar en lo consecuente, no le quedaba nada más. Ni realidad, ni amigos, ni madre, nada. ¡Nada! Era la injusticia más desgarradora que había escuchado alguna vez.

Le iba a costar, supo, superarlo. También le iba a costar a Vegeta. Porque no haber podido retornarle todo lo que había hecho por ellos a su hijo, aquel que aunque no fuera el verdadero seguía siendo hijo de los dos en lo más ortodoxo y emocional, sería una herida imposible de ignorar. Sería, sí, una herida constante en el seno más íntimo de la familia que los dos habían conformado. ¿De qué manera lo iban a resolver?

Con preocupación, llevó más allá la pregunta.

¿Lo iban a poder resolver?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **V** egeta en la ducha no sólo estaba desnudo en cuerpo; lo estaba en alma. Tal vez por ser la ducha el único sitio donde solía, en tiempos de purga, sentirse solo, donde sabía que Freezer no lo vigilaba de ninguna forma, había convertido ese ritual de aseo en el sitio donde desvestir a su alma en pos de un sinceramiento más feroz del que podía permitirse fuera, entre los soldados y en medio de las batallas, donde mostrar emociones equivalía a la más deplorable debilidad. Curiosamente, pese a haberse convertido en el Vegeta padre y Vegeta esposo que era, no había podido cambiar de hábito.

Lloró con furia y en abrumador silencio, y supo que en ningún lugar podía permitirse semejante flaqueo. En ninguna parte, ¡en ninguna!

—¡Maldición! —masculló conteniendo el puñetazo con el cual anhelaba, de impactarlo contra la pared, gritar todo cuanto no podía decir.

Black y Zamasu habían terminado de destruir su familia en el futuro; él nada había podido hacer por ayudar a Trunks. Su orgullo estaba herido por el puñetazo a éste que la situación significaba, y lo llamativo era que no se refería nada más al orgullo que portaba como guerrero: también ardía el orgullo como padre. Increíblemente, siendo él, tenía ese orgullo dentro, latiéndole acelerado, todo por ese muchacho que no había podido hacer nada contra la malignidad de Zamasu manifestada en el cielo unida a la decisión drástica de Zenosama de terminarlo todo.

Le había fallado a Trunks; también, le había fallado a Bulma, una Bulma que él no conocía y de la cual poco sabía por apenas haber escuchado hablar sobre ella a Trunks, pero de la cual creía saber demasiado, también, gracias a la impronta que había dejado en su hijo. Trunks era empático, sensible, apasionado, todos los defectos que un soldado de Freezer podía tener, y era valiente, fuerte, talentoso, tajante, los valores más importantes para cualquier batalla. La Bulma del futuro no había reprimido los defectos en él; de alguna forma, los había transformado en virtudes en Trunks, que en las batallas no era amable como sí lo era en otras áreas de su vida, pero que utilizaba toda su sensibilidad para hacerse más fuerte. Peleaba por otros, por motivos nacidos de sus sentimientos, y era increíblemente fuerte no pese a portarlos, sino justamente por hacerlo.

Todo lo que el propio Vegeta no era en tiempos donde su corazón estaba relleno con maldad; Trunks del futuro demostraba, siempre, que luchar por otros era lo que más fortaleza daba a un guerrero. Por las personas, por la vida, por quienes amaba.

Bulma del futuro lo había criado bien.

Contuvo las maldiciones que se le atravesaron en la garganta; no había podido ayudarla, no había tenido manera. Había dado todo, inflado su pecho por la Fase Blue, pero no había habido manera de derribar a esas sabandijas. Para colmo, Trunks del futuro había decidido marcharse a una realidad parecida, más no la misma, que la que había perdido. Se había ido con esa chica, Mai, que portaba la valentía y carácter que todo hombre saiyajin sabía valorar en una mujer; sabía que estaría bien y podría formar una familia, tal vez, ¿pero en una realidad prestada? ¿En una realidad donde había otros Trunks y Mai iba a poder sentirse conforme, tranquilo? Si hubieran podido vencer otra historia podrían contar.

Ese final no era justo ni tampoco aceptable. Ni su orgullo de guerrero ni el que con la paternidad aceptada le había nacido iba a conseguirlo.

—Maldición —repitió entre dientes al secarse las lágrimas y apagar el grifo.

Secarse, vestirse de la cintura para abajo; no pensaba mientras hacía, no se miraba al espejo de la pared empañado apenas por el vapor de la ducha. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus pies, con el ceño deformado.

Salió listo para dormir. Al alcanzar la cama, se detuvo ante el lado donde dormía, el derecho. Al verse de pie en ese preciso lugar, juró ver en el bulto que era Bulma a ella varios años más joven. En sus brazos, juró ver a Trunks, el pequeño y no el adulto, de bebé.

—Él es Trunks, Vegeta —dijo la vieja Bulma ante él, que permanecía impertérrito—. ¡No vayas a pensar que espero algo de ti, como que…!

Aquella vez, no escuchó más que eso, que el nombre y el inicio de un discurso que poco le importaba. Desde verlo y entender quién era, desde comprender que ese minúsculo ser del cual un interesante poder de pelea se desprendía era el hijo nacido de ese acto urgido acaecido el día anterior a su viaje al espacio, nada más importó.

En el presente, posado en el mismo lugar pese a cuánto había cambiado el entorno, recordó con desorden aquella vez, las sensaciones, los reproches: jamás tenía sexo. En sus años en el ejército de Freezer, no compartía con Raditz, Kiwi y otros el gusto por pasar tiempo con mujeres esclavizadas en el Planeta Freezer Nro. 69; prefería hacer cosas más interesantes, como entrenar y planificar estrategias para las purgas venideras. Lo trataban de aburrido y poco le importaba serlo, pero casi nunca iba. Cuando lo hacía, no obstante, solo y jamás acompañado por otros soldados, motivos de poder lo propiciaban.

Iba a tener sexo cuando sentía una furia imposible de consolar, como la que sentía en ese preciso instante. «Furia» llamada erróneamente, pues nada más que angustia era ni había sido en brazos de Bulma Brief la primera vez, que en medio de un griterío por robots de entrenamiento que ella no quería mejorarle y con la ausencia del Dr. Brief convirtiéndola en su única opción para proseguir con el entrenamiento había osado negarse a ayudarlo.

—¡No eres más que una vulgar, muchacha!

—¡Y tú te crees mucho porque eres príncipe de un planeta que ni siquiera existe!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a referirte de esa forma hacia mí?! ¡Insolente!

—¡Ridículo!

—Vulgar…

—Pequeño…

Al minuto, se habían arrancado la ropa, casi, para unirse en el estéril suelo del laboratorio. Bulma había comandado todo, la velocidad que quería y la fuerza que quería; Vegeta, sobre ella, seducido por el carácter y envenenado por la angustia, había obedecido sin obedecer, porque sí, porque necesitaba un poco de placer para dejar de pensar y repensar y volver a empezar con el asunto del crío del futuro, Kakarotto y esa maldita transformación que no lograba alcanzar.

Nunca se había cruzado con una mujer que fuera genéticamente compatible con él, por eso nunca se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de engendrar un heredero por accidente. Sin embargo, sí se había atrevido a olvidar que Gohan, el hijo de Kakarotto, existía, y por lo tanto servía como ejemplo de que sí podía reproducirse con terrícolas. ¡Ah, y no sólo eso! Se suponía que esa era su idea inicial, procrear en la Tierra y lograr vencer a Freezer con híbridos saiyajin.

Kakarotto hasta los planes le había borrado de la memoria.

Lo odiaba tanto por ser tan inferior y atreverse a ser tan poderoso, ¡lo detestaba tanto por haber derrotado a Freezer! Por haberle pedido personalmente que lo hiciera, falto ya de orgullo, de fuerzas. No se lo iba a perdonar nunca: derrotar a Kakarotto era lo único que le importaba, pues era la única manera de curar las heridas de su orgullo.

Ni se había preocupado en terminar afuera después de tener sexo con la terrícola.

Trunks, el bebé, sólo provocó un interés en él: entrenarlo. Ese niño, aunque de color de ojos y cabello demasiado terrícolas, era tan poderoso como cualquier saiyajin de buena cuna, un Clase Alta digno de su progenitor. Cuando derrotara a los androides que, según los delirios del chiquillo del futuro, iban a matarlo en dos años, podía ocuparse de entrenarlo y convertirlo en un guerrero de élite. Quizá podía llevárselo al espacio, además, y conquistar planetas con él, volver al comercio interplanetario sin relación de dependencia alguna, sin más Freezer de por medio. Quizá podía mil y un cosas con otro saiyajin al lado, y la muchacha terrícola poca opinión tendría sobre ello. ¡Porque ninguna mujer iba a pasarle por encima a la voluntad de un Príncipe como él!

Hasta que conoció al Trunks del futuro y éste, un reflejo tan igual y tan distinto de sí mismo, tan fuerte pese a lo sensible, tan noble pese a lo inclemente respecto de sus convicciones, le enseñó qué era ser un padre y qué clase de mujer era la madre de su hijo. ¡Todo a la vez, en un maldito segundo! Tan lleno de maldad su corazón hasta entonces, para que un reflejo tan fiel e infiel le demostrara, al morir ante Cell, que él, Vegeta, aún sabía sentir. Tanto lo había reprimido para ser el mejor, y aún podía.

Y los amaba. Amaba, en lo más terrícola del concepto, a su mujer y a su hijo. También amaba al eterno mártir del futuro, el que por tanto parecía haber pagado al ver incluso su realidad destruida. Amaba lo que cada uno le había enseñado por el trecho. Trunks del futuro al hallar su corazón en medio de las tinieblas más profundas de su ser, Bulma al enseñarle a usar el corazón hallado, el pequeño Trunks al hacérselo latir de orgullo, un orgullo distinto, el de padre y hombre de familia, no el de guerrero y Príncipe.

Y no había podido salvar al que todo lo había iniciado, al que le debía tanto por todo lo que, gracias a su aparición, había podido ser Vegeta en adelante.

Apretó los párpados, sacudió la cabeza a un lado y, con el ceño más fruncido de lo que estaba _per se_ , se acostó. Dio la espalda a Bulma de lado derecho de la cama y apretó los párpados nuevamente al ordenarse dormir.

No pudo.

Apretó los dientes, y no, nada: Trunks del futuro llorando su realidad perdida la noche anterior a marcharse, llorando en silencio a espaldas de todos en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, sin Mai ni Bulma ni nadie que pudiera consolarlo, solo como Vegeta lo estaba cada vez que se duchaba, era lo único en lo que podía pensar; era su mundo, completo, y el recordatorio de que convertirse en el Vegeta que era ya, el padre y esposo rebalsado de un orgullo distinto, no le había servido de nada.

Apretó los puños tanto que sintió, pronto, que de ejercer un poco más de fuerza lograría lastimarse. Y cuando se dispuso a hacerlo si es que debía en pos de calmar la angustia punzante que lo embargaba, una mano tomó, a sus espaldas, una de él.

—Vegeta… —susurró Bulma con la misma alegría de siempre en el timbre, invencible e infinita como ningún ser que hubiera conocido en su compleja historia.

Éste se limitó a quedarse quieto. No tendría sexo para descargar la angustia, no esta vez, pues no merecía ni eso ni nada. No había ayudado a su hijo ni había podido recuperar la vida de su esposa de la realidad alternativa: no iba a olvidarlo, ¡no podía hacerlo!

Si no había podido con los del futuro, ¿qué le garantizaba que podría, en caso de que algo malo sucediese, con los del presente?

—Tranquilo, Vegeta… —se limitó a decir Bulma en el mismo tono de antes y de cada vez, el de la mujer que contra todo podía, pues era la mejor.

¿De qué había servido tanto sacrificio si no era capaz, siendo el hombre en el que las circunstancias lo habían convertido, de proteger a su familia?

* * *

 **~~~.~~~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

* * *

 _Una cálida bienvenida a los ojos que le dieron clic a este fic. Ante todo,_ _ **¡muchas gracias!**_ _Gracias por darle una oportunidad._

 _Quiero escribir una historia de amor con Vegeta y Bulma pero posándome en otra perspectiva. No sé si lo logre, pero quisiera poder hacerlo, porque me encuentro especialmente conmovida por ellos dos en los últimos tiempos; por eso estoy acá con esta locura hecha fic._

 _Sobre el fic en sí, nada… Quisiera no decir mucho, pero sí explicar por lo menos un poco mi idea: quiero hablar del amor de ambos no como pareja, sino como miembros de una familia. Por este motivo, los dos Trunks, Bra y Mirai Bulma van a tener mucho que ver en lo que suceda de acá en más._

 _En cuanto a la extensión, calculo serán no mucho más que cinco capítulos. No será un fic largo, pero sí espero sea dulce. ¡Ojalá les guste!_

 _Quisiera dedicárselo a algunas personas:_

 _-A_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Nadeshico**_ _y_ _ **Dev**_ _porque ellas me enseñaron a quererlos y me mostraron, tal vez sin calcularlo, el camino a que este fic me naciera. Gracias por tantos años de amor y compañía, chicas._

 _-A_ _ **Srta. Sophie Brief Nara**_ _, porque me ayudó a comprender cosas que no había pensado y me dio ánimos infinitos para esto y para todo. Gracias por tantos abrazos, mi linda. Más adelante voy a ir contando todo lo que me ayudaste. ¡Te quiero!_

 _-Y el más importante de todos: a mi novio,_ _ **Marcos**_ _, a quien le dedico esto por tantos motivos que jamás podría terminar de enumerarlos, pero que son más significativos que nunca. Te amo, mi amor. ¡Te amo más que nunca!_

 _También quisiera mandarle un abrazo enorme a_ _ **la gente del Facebook**_ _por todo el ánimo dado, así como a_ _ **MickyMe**_ _por tantos años de amistad, la cual quise honrar con un guiño a su eterno_ Los misterios del amor _. ¡Gracias a todos por la buena onda!_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente,_ _ **gracias**_ _. ¡Cualquier cosa, no duden en escribirme! Un placer iniciar este viaje junto a ellos y junto a Uds._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
